


Just Imagine Mary Maxwell as The Flash

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: February Fast Fics [7]
Category: Just Imagine - Fandom, Justice League - All Media Types, Stan Lee's Just Imagine, The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Freeform, Gay, Gen, No Beta, Poetry, i mean look at that suit, it has a rainbow, mary maxwell is a gay icon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Mary dreamt of having powersBut she never thought she would
Relationships: Mary Maxwell & Phillip Maxwell
Series: February Fast Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109282
Kudos: 1





	Just Imagine Mary Maxwell as The Flash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StephCassShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephCassShipper/gifts).



> mary is totally gay and i want her in main canon

Mary dreamt of having powers

But she never thought she would

And then it happened

her father had fulfilled her dreams

And only a hummingbird was needed

Mary ran fast and left a trail in her wake

She was a living rainbow

Representing her heart

Mary was always gone in a flash

Whenever help was required


End file.
